


A Star to Follow

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon - Anime, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther celebrates her first Christmas as Queen of Albion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star to Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters. This is set after the anime.

**A Star to Follow**

Esther let out a sigh and slipped out onto her balcony. Londonium was currently covered in a blanket of snow. She had been told that this wasn't typical for Christmas time. Pulling her robe tighter around her body, she glanced up at the night sky. She couldn't really see the stars from her. It was her first Christmas in Albion, and Esther was feeling more than a little lost. She wasn't used to all this; she wasn't used to being a queen. It probably didn't help that this was also her first Christmas without Bishop Laura as well.

"Esther?" Ion's voice carried out onto the balcony. Moments later, he appeared with a worried look. "I've been looking for you."

She mustered a smile for him. They were friends, and she did love him, but there were still awkward moments for the newlyweds at times. Their marriage had been a political one even if it was based on mutual affection. There hadn't been time for them to really get to know one another before hand, and Esther had never been very good about talking about Bishop Laura to others.

Ion wrapped her in a hug. "You okay?"

She nodded, drawing both warmth and comfort from the embrace. "Yes."

The hug helped. Esther smiled a real smile. She had just to remember that the stars were still there, even if she couldn't see them. Bishop Laura had told her that a time or two before, and now Ion had reminded her of it. She wasn't alone.


End file.
